todowwefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Matt Hardy
Matthew "Matt" Moore Hardy (23 de septiembre de 1974-) es un luchador profesional estadounidense, que trabaja para la World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) en su marca Smackdown. Antes de ser contratado por la WWE, Matt y su hermano Jeff Hardy crearon una organización de lucha libre llamada Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA). En esa organización Matt ganó el Campeonato de los Pesos Pesados de OMEGA y el Campeonato por Parejas de OMEGA junto con su hermano Jeff. La organización se cerró cuando Matt y Jeff fueron contratados por la WWE. Matt ha sido una vez Campeón Mundial, al obtener un reinado como Campeón de la ECW. Además, dentro de sus logros destacan sus reinados como Campeón Hardcore, Campeón Europeo, Campeón de Peso Crucero y Campeón de los Estados Unidos. Además ha sido seis veces Campeón Mundial en Parejas, una vez Campeón Mundial en Parejas de la WCW y una vez Campeón en Parejas de la WWE. Carrera Inicios Antes de hacer su debut en la World Wrestling Federation con su hermano Jeff, Matt entrenó con el yá retirado luchador Dory Funk, Jr.. Matt, junto con Jeff y sus amigos, crearon su propia organización, llamada Trampoline Wrestling Federation (TWF), donde imitaban los movimientos que veian por televisión. Poco después cambiaron el nombre de la promoción a OMEGA Wrestling, en donde Matt competía bajo el nombre de High Voltage. Poco después, Matt tuvo que cambiarse el nombre debido a que un grupo de la World Championship Wrestling (WCW) estaba usando ese nombre por lo que se lo cambió a Surge. The Hardys lucharon también para otras organizaciones de lucha libre en Carolina del Norte. En mayo de 1994, Matt consiguió el Campeonato de la NEWA y en marzo de 1995 consiguió el Campeonato en Parejas de la NEWA junto con con Venom. Un mes más tarde derrotó a Willow ganando el Campeonato de la NFWA. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1998-2004) thumb|left|180 px|Matt haciendo su entrada en [[WrestleMania X8.]] Matt vino al WWE en 1998 como un especialista de lucha en parejas con su hermano Jeff Hardy para crear los Hardy Boyz. Los Hardy Boyz se coronaron cinco veces como WWE World Tag Team Champions antes de separarse en el 2002. En la edición de Smackdown! del 26 de abril de 2001 logró ganar el WWE European Championship con ayuda de su hermano Jeff y lita. Lo defendió ante Eddie Guerrero y Christian 3 días más tarde en Backlash y finalmente lo perdió a los 4 meses frente a The Hurricane. En el 2003, poco después de unirse a SmackDown!, Matt Hardy persiguió el Campeonato Peso Crucero. Después de luchar por tener el límite de peso pero esta vez se establecio como heel y Hardy derrotó a Kidman por el campeonato en No Way Out. Después de que ganó el título, Hardy tuvo una rivalidad con Rey Mysterio. Hardy consiguió ganar a Rey Mysterio en un combate en WrestleMania 19. Un mes después, Mysterio consiguió su venganza, derrotando a Hardy para Cruiserweight Championship en SmackDown!. En el 2004, la novia de Matt Hardy , Lita se hizo el centro de atención de Kane. Por semanas en RAW, Kane acechó a Hardy y a Lita, y con regularidad masacraba a Matt mientras perseguía a Lita. En un episodio de junio de RAW, Lita le dijo a Matt que estaba embarazada, presumiblemente con su niño. Una semana después, Matt se preparó para proponerle matrimonio a Lita, pero fue interrumpido por Kane, quien afirmó que el bebé de Lita no era el de Matt, sí no de él. En Vengance Hardy consiguió, ganarle a Kane en un combate sin descalificacones después de usar una silla de acero y los escalones del ring. Más tarde, Lita recibió una prueba de ADN y descubrió que Kane era efectivamente el padre. Matt le dijo a Lita que no le importaba, y todavía quería casarse con ella. Sin embargo, Kane decidió que también quería casarse con Lita. Se pacto una pelea para Summerslam, Matt Hardy contra Kane por el derecho de casarse con Lita. thumb|right|180px|Matt Hardy como [[WWE Cruiserweight Championship|Campeón Peso Crucero.]] En Summerslam Hardy perdió y Kane ganó el derecho de casarse con Lita . Dos semanas después, miestras se celebraba la boda Matt Hardy interrumpió en la boda pero Kane atacó Hardy y le aplicó brutalmente una garra contra la lona. durante el ataque Hardy se lesiono y fue forzado a irse un tiempo de RAW. Mientras Matt Hardy estaba ausente, se enteraba de que su novia de mucho tiempo, Lita, estaba teniendo una aventura amorosa sórdida con Edge. No fue muy largo antes de que la información respecto al infierno personal que Matt estaba experimentando se hiciera público. Sus seguidores fieles empezaron a alzar sus voces escuchar en los eventos de WWE a través del país. A decir verdad, Matt apunta la reacción de la multitud en Madison Square Garden en el 12 de abril WWE Raw para empezar su "Movimiento" y aca se hace un giro a face. 2004 Después de un tiempo de sólo sentarse en la zona alrededor del campo de juego mientras su corazón era desgarrado, Matt empezó a aparecer de invitado en los eventos de WWE, causando estragos en tensión . Entrevistó a Lita, enfrentándola sobre su relación tumultosa. Después de eso, Vince McMahon dijo que Matt Hardy estaba empezando a lanzar fuegos por todas partes, y que él no iba a ayudar a Matt para verter gasolina en esos fuegos volviendo a contratar a Matt. World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-presente) 2005-2006 thumb|right|180px|Matt Hardy de pie sobre la 2ª cuerda del ring saludando al público Sobre su regreso, Hardy asumió un enfoque cruel que había sido antes sin par en su carrera. Durante varios meses en el 2005, Matt hizo de las vidas de Edge y Lita un infierno, como se la hicieron a él. Después de pelear con Edge en algunas ocasiones incluyendo una pelea en una celda de acero en 2005 en Unforgiven que vio la derrota de Edge con un legdrop audaz desde la cima de la celda, Matt Hardy y Edge se enfrentarían en una lucha de escaleras en octubre del 2005. La lucha resultaría en que las carreras de los dos amargos rivales entren en direcciones muy diferentes. Después de llevar a Edge al límite y acercarlo a un final, Lita se metio en el combate que le costo no sólo la pelea sino también su sitio a Matt Hardy en RAW. Firmado en Smackdown! por Theodore Long como parte de la iniciativa de buscar un talento en octubre, Long vio a Matt Hardy como la adición perfecta a la lista de Luchadores sobre las actuaciones increíbles de Matt en los varios meses anteriores en RAW. Matt Hardy se robó la función en una lucha de escaleras. En WrestleMania 22, Hardy era uno de los seis competidores en la lucha de Money in the Bank. Aunque era necesario ganar el combate, Matt lo añadió a su legado para volar alto. Entreteniendo a la multitud mientras mostraba la indiferencia completa para su bienestar otra vez. 2007 Después de terminar su feudo con Gregory Helms, empezó un nuevo feudo junto con su hermano Jeff frente a MNM, por lo que tuvo que pasar de Smackdown! a Raw. Este feudo les llevo a enfrentarse en varias ocasiones, finalizando en No Way Out 2007, donde The Hardys hicieron equipo con Chris Benoit y lograron derrotar a MNM. Participó en WrestleMania 23 en el combate Money in the Bank ladder match pero no consiguió ganar. La noche posterior a Wrestlemania 23 consiguió junto con su hermano Jeff, el Campeonato Mundial en Parejas despues de ganar una batalla real. The Hardys consiguieron retener sus títulos por parejas frente a Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch en Backlash y en Judgment Day 2007. En One Night Stand The Hardys consiguieron vencer a The World's Greatest Tag Team en un combate Ladder reteniendo su Campeonato Mundial en Parejas. thumb|200px|Matt y Jeff como campeones. En la noche posterior a One Night Stand, The Hardys perdieron su campeonato frente a Lance Cade y Trevor Murdoch. Tuvieron su revancha en Vengeance 2007 pero no consiguieron recuperar los titulos. Después de perder los titulos por parejas, Matt se centró en el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos, y luchó por él en el evento The Great American Bash 2007 frente a Montel Vontavious Porter pero no consiguió el título. Tras ello, el feudo entre ambos continuó en las siguientes semanas produciéndose enfrentamientos entre ambos en varias disciplinas del deporte como baloncesto o ajedrez. En Saturday Night´s Main Event se pactó un combate de boxeo entre ambos luchadores, pero debido a los problemas de corazón que sufría MVP (kayfabe), este fue sustituido por el campeón mundial pesado de de boxeo, Evander Holyfield. El enfrentamiento terminó cuando Holyfield atacó a MVP y levantó el brazo de Matt en señal de victoria. Matt ganó su primer Campeonato por Parejas de la WWE junto a MVP en la edición de SmackDown! del 31 de agosto de 2007 derrotando a los campeones Deuce 'N Domino. En Cyber Sunday 2007 peleó con MVP por su titulo, en el que el público debería elegir el tipo de combate. Debido a un problema físico de Matt, el sustituto fue Kane, que ganó a MVP por Cuenta Fuera en un combate con el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos en juego, con lo que MVP retuvo su titulo. En la edición de SmackDown! del 16 de noviembre de 2007 perdió junto con MVP su titulo por parejas frente a The Miz y John Morrison. Después del combate, MVP atacó a Matt en su pierna izquierda lesionándolo de 1 a 3 meses. Devido a esa lesión no pudo competir en Survivor Series. Matt estuvo de visita en RAW en la edición del 31 de diciembre para apoyar a su hermano Jeff pero Randy Orton lo atacó en el backstage lesionandole de 3 a 4 meses. 2008 thumb|right|200px|Matt como [[WWE United States Championship|Campeón de los Estados Unidos.]] En el evento Wrestlemania XXIV reapareció atacando a MVP durante la lucha de Money in the Bank, impidiéndole ganar el maletín. En Backlash derrotó a MVP, convirtiéndose así en el Campeón de los Estados Unidos. La semana siguiente en SmackDown!, Matt retuvo el campeonato frente a MVP en un combate de revancha. En el Draft fue movido a ECW, llevándose consigo el título. En esa misma semana peleó en Night of Champions, donde retuvo su título frente a Chavo Guerrero. En la edición 4 de julio de Smackdown retuvo su título en un Fatal-Four-Way Match contra Chavo Guerrero, Shelton Benjamin y Mr. Kennedy. En la edición 15 de julio junto con su hermano Jeff Hardy ganó a los campeones por parejas de la WWE (John Morrison y The Miz) en un combate no titular. En The Great American Bash, Matt Hardy perdió el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente a Shelton Benjamin. En la edición de 22 de julio gano un Fatal-Four-Way Match obteniendo así una oportunidad para luchar contra Mark Henry por el Campeonato de la ECW en SummerSlam. En dicho evento ganó por descalificación, lo que no le permitió ganar el campeonato. En la ECW del 19 de agosto fue derrotado otra vez por Mark Henry en un combate de revancha debido a que Tony Atlas interfirió para ayudar a Mark Henry. Finalmente, en Unforgiven, Matt Hardy ganó el Campeonato de la ECW al derrotar a Mark Henry, The Miz, Finlay y Chavo Guerrero en un Championship Scramble Match. En No Mercy, logró retener su campeonato tras derrotar a Mark Henry. En Cyber Sunday retuvo el campeonato frente a Evan Bourne y en la edición del 11 de noviembre de la ECW lo hizo frente a Finlay. En Survivor Series fue derrotado en un combate por equipos y en Armageddon fue derrotado por Vladimir Kozlov. 2009 Tras retener el Campeonato de la ECW frente a Chavo Guerrero y derrotar a Mark Henry en combates individuales, perdió el campeonato el 12 de enero al ser derrotado por Jack Swagger. Luego, perdió su revancha en el Royal Rumble, y se volvió heel al atacar a su hermano Jeff en ese mismo evento. En la edicion de ECW posterior al Royal Rumble, el manager general, Theodore Long, anunció su salida de la ECW para trasladarse a Smackdown!. Durante las siguientes semanas entró en feudo con su hermano Jeff, con quien se enfrentó en WrestleMania XXV en un Extreme rules match, con victoria para Matt. En la edición del 10 de abril de Smackdown! se enfrento a su hermano Jeff en una Stretcher Match ganando Matt. El 13 de abril de 2009 fue enviado a la marca RAW debido al Draft 2009. Posteriormente, en Backlash perdió ante su hermano en una I Quit match. Luego, en Extreme Rules, tuvo una oportunidad por el Campeonato de los Estados Unidos frente al campeón Kofi Kingston, MVP y William Regal, pero no logró ganar. El 29 de junio del 2009 fue trasferido desde RAW a SmackDown. Sin embargo, el 2 de julio tuvo que someterse a una cirugía por una lesión en su abdomen. El 7 de agosto regresó a SmackDown como árbitro especial del combate estelar de esa misma noche que enfrentaba a Jeff Hardy contra CM Punk por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. La lucha la ganó Jeff haciéndole la cuenta de 3 a Punk, pero Matt contó rápidamente para que Jeff pudiese ganar, convirtiéndose nuevamente en face. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Twist of Fate'' (Front facelock cutter, sometimes from the top rope or the top of a ladder) **''Scar'' (Double underhook hold con bodyscissors) - Circuito independiente **'450º splash' - 1990 *'Movimientos de firma' **''Splash Mountain'' (Situout crucifix powerbomb) **''Side Effect'' (Wrist-lock sitout side slam) **''Ricochet'' (Belly to back suplex lift seguido de elbow drop al estómago del oponente) **Middle rope dive into either an elbow drop, elbow smash, clothesline, leg drop o leg drop bulldog, con burlas **Múltiples punches seguidos de discus punch **Corner clothesline seguido de running bulldog **Diving moonsault **Northern lights suplex **Iconoclasm **Missile dropkick **Falling inverted DDT **Forearm smash **Snap suplex **Figure-four leglock *'Managers' **Lita **Terri Runnels **Michael Hayes **David Heath **Shannon Moore **Jeff Hardy **Pol Escudé Campeonatos y logros thumb|right|230px|Matt como el [[ECW Championship|Campeón de la ECW.]] *'NWA 2000' **NWA 2000 Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Jeff Hardy *'Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts' **OMEGA Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **OMEGA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Jeff Hardy *'World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' **ECW Championship (1 vez) **WWE United States Championship (1 vez) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con Jeff Hardy **WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1vez) **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 vez) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - con MVP **WWF European Championship (1 vez) **WWF/E World Tag Team Championship (6 veces) - con Jeff Hardy *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Combate del Año - 2000c/Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz y Edge & Christian en WrestleMania 2000 **PWI Combate del Año - 2001c/Jeff Hardy vs. The Dudley Boyz y Edge & Christian en ''WrestleMania X-Seven **PWI Pareja del Año (con Jeff Hardy) - 2002 **PWI Feudo del Año - 2005 vs. Edge & Lita **Situado en el ''Nº41 en los PWI 500 de 2008 **Situado en el Nº20 en los PWI 500 de 2009 *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Mejor Personalidad - 2002 **Feudo del Año - 2004 vs. Kane & Lita Referencias Enlaces externos *Perfil en WWE.com *Pagina de MySpace Categoría:Luchadores de Smackdown! Categoría:Nacidos en 1974